


[网王][观不二]晚安

by chijoy



Series: 網球王子 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy





	[网王][观不二]晚安

**[MF]お休み~**  
  
  
“你回来了。”  
听到开门的声音，观月惯例说了一句，继续埋头分析着资料。  
“饭菜放在微波炉旁边，热一下就可以吃了。”  
  
  
许久都没有回应，也没有听到微波炉开启时特有的声音，观月终于抬起头来，奇怪地看着站在冰箱前面发呆的不二。  
  
“厨房在右手边。”观月指了指冰箱旁边，不过并不指望不二会乖乖过去。  
  
听到声音不二身体稍稍震了一下，像是回过神来，拉开冰箱门挖出被观月藏在里面的一大瓶芥末，抱着坐到沙发上用杯子里还有奶茶渍的勺子就开始舀了塞进口里。  
  
  
明显的低气压了。  
  
  
观月叹了口气，把手边的文件稍微整理了一下，贴上标签，合上笔记本。知道这个时候即便强行拿走不二的芥末，他也会再抢回来，于是径自走向了厨房，把饭菜热了端出来摆在茶几上。  
  
  
“我今天太忙了喝了奶茶的杯子都还没洗。”  
  
“……你去忙吧，不用理我。”  
明明是赌气的话，不二却说得温柔丝毫不带怨气。观月知道这个时候如果他真的回到桌子边的话，接下来的几天一定都会很难过。  
  
  
但是也不知道说什么好。  
面对这样低气压的不二，以前偶尔经历过几次，无论说什么都马上就被堵回来。于是安静地在他身边坐下，撑着下巴盯看他把芥末一勺一勺地往口里送。  
  
  
终于忍受不了对方这样的注视，不二放下瓶子侧头抓着观月的胳膊就在唇上咬了一口，浓重刺鼻的芥末味道让一向口味清淡的观月差点打了个喷嚏。  
  
怪异的表情终于让不二忍不住笑了下。  
低声嘟囔了句什么，端起碗筷开始吃饭。  
  
  
  
“我把硬盘摔了。”  
在观月自觉地收拾茶几的时候，不二说道，“今天到处找数据恢复的地方，开价都贵得要死。最后在一家谈低了价格，说是三日后来取。回来的路上却打电话过来说检测后发现是磁头摔坏了盘面也有损伤，价格要翻倍数据还不一定能全部恢复。”  
  
“我当初就叫你不要拆电脑硬盘了……”  
  
“可是移动硬盘丢了好久了一直没买新的，每个方案的文件都很大，上个月导师说要把这几期的方案都带过去一起在工作室修改，十个U盘也不够装啊，只能把硬盘带过去了。”  
这一个月来几乎每天都加班加点，总是很晚才回到家，观月说不按饭点吃饭很伤胃，让他在工作室叫外卖，不然就要等他回来一起吃饭——有点压力的话总能尽量回早一点吧，观月是这么想的。但是不二坚持让观月只给他留饭菜就好了，『我很强大的，观月的胃才跟不上』，这么说着，依旧每天回得很晚。  
  
“好不容易方案都敲定了，以后不用一直加班可以带回来做了。”  
  
  
观月同情地看着不二，丝毫没有放慢手中收拾的速度。  
  
  
本来还想说点什么，但是目光扫到观月书桌上厚厚的文件，不二就泄了气。  
算了，本来就是自己的问题，不应该拿观月来发泄。  
  
  
“我来收拾吧。”起身跟在观月身后，不二低低地说着。  
  
  
  
  
  
洗完澡之后不二便爬上床，熄了灯翻来覆去也睡不着。客厅还亮着，能听到观月尽量压低了的打字声。这一个月来虽然自己每天都忙到很晚，回家之后累到不行总是很快就躺下睡着了，但仔细想想，其实每一天观月都好像比自己睡得还晚。  
  
辛苦的不止自己一个啊。  
  
但是观月却什么都不和自己说呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，观月把明天的计划钉在不二买回来的软木公告板上。  
今天就到这里吧。  
  
  
回到卧室的时候发现不二斜躺在床上面朝客厅一直睁着眼睛。  
  
“怎么还没睡？”  
  
“恩……有点睡不着。”  
  
“还在为硬盘的事情烦恼？”  
  
“也不是……”  
  
“那边要双倍的话，你答应了？”  
  
“才没有！我拿回来了。”  
  
“那怎么办？”  
  
“……不知道。可能跟导师商量一下迟点交吧。”不二往里挪了挪，展平身子盯着天花。  
  
“别想了，快睡吧。总会有办法的。”  
  
“恩。”  
  
观月躺下的时候不二又凑过来。无奈地用别扭的姿势拍了拍不二的头，感觉对方轻轻哼了一下就闭上眼睛准备睡觉，忍不住觉得不二有时候其实也很孩子气。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你回来了。”  
听到开门的声音，观月惯例说了一句，继续埋头分析着资料。  
“饭菜——”  
  
“观月，糟糕了。”  
有些急匆匆的语气，不二鞋都没来得及换就跑进来，“导师说甲方那边催得很急，没有办法拖。”  
  
  
恩，看来进展不顺利嘛。  
  
  
  
“我昨晚把硬盘放哪儿了？”  
  
“在这里。”观月指了指自己的笔记本，“你过来看看。”  
  
“……”  
疑惑地走过去，看到自己的硬盘接着观月的本子，屏幕里那些熟悉的文件夹一列一列完好地排着。不二顿时惊讶得说不出话来。  
  
观月骄傲地站在一边，手指缠上微卷的发梢等着不二的回应。  
  
  
“它竟然自己好了！”  
结果不二停顿了半天之后爆出的这一句话让观月差点栽倒。  
  
  
“喂喂，不二，那是我修的好嘛。真是……”  
  
“你？”不二瞪着观月，想了许久才缓缓的说，“……我竟然忘了你大学里辅修的课程。”  
  
“就这样？”一点夸赞都没得到的观月不死心地继续。  
  
“还有，你昨晚怎么不告诉我！”  
  
  
  
看着不二抱着硬盘又急匆匆地跑出去，观月无奈地坐回到书桌前继续工作。  
平日里效率极高又温尔的人，偶尔遇上这样棘手的事情也会失了风度啊。  
  
  
不二再次回来的时候，心情明显好了许多。  
小心翼翼地把硬盘装回台式机之后，轻手轻脚地走到观月身后俯身抱住他。  
  
  
观月嘴角微微上扬，却知识淡淡地说：“不要弄乱我的资料。”  
  
  
嘿嘿。  
丝毫没有受到对方刻意冷淡的影响，不二凑到观月耳边问：“你怎么弄的？不是说磁头坏了很难修的嘛。人家专业维修都要三四天呢。”  
  
“恩哼，你不知道，我才是专业的。”  
  
“小初，要我怎么感谢你呢。”不二眼睛闪亮闪亮的。  
  
“不二，”观月停下手中的工作，严肃地说：“我要告诉你一个秘密。”  
  
“恩？”  
  
“如果你答应以后不要再用这个称呼的话……”  
  
“……先说出来我再考虑。”  
  
“你这个笨蛋被人骗了。哪里摔到了磁头，主要不过是硬盘壳的问题，换个接口就好了。”  
轻描淡写地说着，没有告诉不二今天自己翘班买了零件回来拆修了好一阵子，虽说磁头没有摔坏，但是因为有逻辑坏道的问题，接上笔记本后还修复了许久。  
  
“小初你这是嘲笑我吗？”  
  
“……喂。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“早点休息吧，观月。”  
用微波炉热了牛奶端给观月，不二打着哈欠说道。  
  
回到卧室原本以为问题解决后会很快入睡，但是自从前一天晚上注意到观月的辛苦之后，现在不用为自己的事情烦恼了反倒更加在意起来。  
  
是不想让自己担心所以什么都不说吧。其实会不会也很寂寞呢。  
  
想到自己忙的总是会向观月抱怨几句，对方也只是笑笑说能者多劳，不二你肯定是最受导师重视所以比别人要辛苦一些。  
才发现原来观月是个很温柔的人。  
  
而且比自己要稳重吧。  
  
啊啊，好不甘心。  
  
但是又很安心。  
  
  
“呐，观月。”  
  
在客厅那边工作的观月疑惑地回头，大声问道：“不二你说什么了吗？”  
  
“我说，你搬进卧室来工作吧。”  
  
“你以前不是嫌太吵睡不着么？”  
  
“啊，现在我习惯你打字的声音了，听不到睡不着。”  
  
  
好吧……  
  
虽然有些莫名其妙，但还是整理好了东西带着笔记本放在卧室不二的书桌上。回头又确认性地问了一句：“真的不会吵？”  
  
用力摇了下头。  
  
“那你快点睡。”  
观月叹了一口气。今天计划的工作量一半都没有完成，不二先前递过来的热牛奶加速了困意的聚集，按照现在的效率极有可能要做通宵了|||  
微微有炸毛的感觉，忽然有点能体会不二先前的不淡定了。  
  
  
这边躲在被子里的不二却是有些乐不可支的状态。  
侧着身子看观月忙碌的背影，台灯暖色调的光其实很催人入眠。以前为什么习惯在安静和黑暗的环境里入睡呢，大概是还没有发现观月的存在竟然这样让人安心吧。  
  
人忙碌起来总是容易忽略掉身边人的感受，观月却不会。  
只要是有他在身边，周围的空气似乎都要平稳一些。  
  
  
晚安了，初君。  
  
  
by某白  
2012-2-20  
  
  
    这篇是送给然君的安睡文vv  
    希望能赶跑你低落的心情，赶紧恢复元气吧  
  
    当然除此之外会写MF还有一个原因，就是你最近勤奋的MF日更屡屡戳中我的萌点啊掩面///  
  
  
    第一次写MF有奇怪的地方请原谅我Q Q 我还特意去翻了好久观月的资料，虽然一直有看你写的MF但是自己要开始的时候却各种担心哪里就跑偏了，有点能体会你说写EF百题前要先写片段练手的心情了orz  
  
    为了在然君你睡前搞定它我skip掉了晚饭和晚间英文自习，一直奋到熄灯【可见作者写文效率极其低下Orz】。加上中午为了写报告而skip掉的午饭，唔，写完它的时候我已经对宵夜迫不及待了=w=  
  
    梗来自然君今天Upset的心情以及同学坏掉的硬盘|||  
    唔差点忘了，还有一个就是今天突然发现的“小然”这个萌系称呼XDDD  
    希望睡前的然君也能像不二子一样好心情了vv  
  
    晚安哟❤


End file.
